<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning by Riverrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748462">Burning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverrin/pseuds/Riverrin'>Riverrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I'll add more tags as it moves along, In Game, Jealousy, Pining, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverrin/pseuds/Riverrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was clear. Her world was spiralling like the mix of blue and mako in his eyes, but she was sure."</p><p>or </p><p>The FF7 Remake if Tifa wanted to jump Cloud from the beginning, told from Tifa's point of view.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa can pinpoint the exact moment it began.</p><p>In Nibelheim, she thought of Cloud as her neighbour. A quiet boy with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, that isolated himself from everyone except his mother and her. He made her a promise and then he left. Left her, left Claudia and left Nibelheim.</p><p>As the years went by, the sharpness of her memory began to blur. It blurred further as their home burnt. As his mother faded into ash like the rest of their home. Claudia’s face was a reminder of his own and once she’d been swept off to Midgar, she can admit the details of his face became hard to remember.</p><p>Tifa remembered his promise. <em>And the spikes. </em></p><p>Some of her memory continues to fade, but she is certain it never felt like this. Maybe it’s because she was still young. Cloud had left for Midgar and she’d grown. She became aware of herself and others.</p><p>Tifa isn’t oblivious, though sometimes she wishes she were. People leer. If she’s close enough to hear a crude remark, the person will learn from her fist not to say it again. But, as interest in her grew, so did her interest in sex. She messed around with a few boys in Nibelheim by the water tower. It was fun, but ultimately not a revelatory experience. She also fooled around with Al, a former Avalanche associate, after some stupid flower trick she took pity on. Mistake.</p><p>She bid her virginity goodbye when Johnny stayed behind one night at Seventh Heaven. After that, Tifa had started to think that maybe the concept of passion was made up. That authors and storytellers had created it as a ploy to make money. She’d resigned herself to believe that she’d never feel the pull, the imaginary tether that binds you to someone else so strongly that if severed, you would just dissolve and return to the planet. She tried to fight this resignation and even fucked Johnny a few more times to see if it was something that could build over time. It didn’t.</p><p>Not for lack of trying on Johnny’s behalf.</p><p>She focused on Seventh Heaven, Avalanche and her love for Marlene. Romance was not on her radar.</p><p>Cloud's appearance shook her to the core, but the strongest emotion she felt was a sense of responsibility to him. Her mind struggled to comprehend him, trying to figure out why his own memories were so warped and confused. She vowed to help him and to figure out what happened, if not for herself, for Claudia.</p><p>She took in his hair and his face, the sharp lines, the strangeness of his eyes. They seemed so familiar and so foreign that she couldn’t be certain it was him. But he’d said her name, and, in her name, she felt the mountain air blow through her, and she’d been reassured that this was her neighbour. Her friend?</p><p>She still hadn’t felt it then. It’s overwhelming her now.</p><p>
  <em>“Tifa? How much longer?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shouldn’t be long! I know the next scheduled train arrives in a few minutes...” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can we wait on the steps?” </em>
</p><p>Cloud’s healing had been long and slow, the obvious mako poisoning made her blood boil and kept her focus on Avalanche’s efforts and his recovery. As soon as he could communicate clearly and felt physically fit, he’d been itching out of his skin to start working as a merc. Tifa was reluctant to let him out of her sight but relented when the Mako Reactor 1 mission was discussed as she thought it would be a good place to begin as she trusted her team to look after him.</p><p>He made such a big deal about the gil. Barret was already furious that Tifa had been sleeping next to him on a small cot at the back of the bar. Barret for the life of him could not see any value to letting this "<em>greedy asshole"</em> assist with such an important job. Tifa knew he would be an asset and persisted until Barret gave in.</p><p>As they discussed the job, there was something in the way his shoulders rolled, in the fist he was constantly making with his hand that made it obvious to her that sitting around and healing wouldn’t do him any further good. He needed to use his sword. The tension in his frame and the sudden drive and hunger to "<em>fuck Shinra"</em> should have worried Tifa.</p><p>The mako green and original blue swirling in his eyes should have worried her. It nearly did. Then his gaze landed firmly on her.</p><p>Cloud had not seemed completely lucid to her until that moment. There was still something off about him that she could not place or recognise but suddenly, he seemed full of purpose and drive. Want. He seemed nearly whole.</p><p>Tifa saw him exactly how he was in that moment. Her next door neighbour. A stranger. The boy who promised her. A SOLDIER. A man.</p><p>Heat pooled in her stomach so quickly that she had to clench her thighs together in response to the involuntary fluttering between her thighs.</p><p>It was clear. Her world was spiralling like the mix of blue and mako in his eyes, but she was sure.</p><p>She wanted to fuck Cloud Strife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello!</p><p>This is my first attempt at writing. I've been looking for a CloTi fic based on the Remake for a while to satisfy my desires but nothing was really hitting the spot for me so I thought, fuck it! Let's give this a go.</p><p>It will basically be all of Tifa's scenes from the Remake from her POV. With canon divergence where it suits my needs for CloTi indulgence and some aspects that I liked from the original game chucked in. I expect Tifa will seem a little OOC due to her horniness in this...but I regret nothing.</p><p>Hope you enjoy! Any feedback is so welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stargazer Heights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The reactor bombing was a...success?</p><p>Tifa shows Cloud his new apartment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa’s stomach was in knots. Time and time again Jessie had assured Tifa of the bomb specifications. Tifa made her stance clear at each meeting - no civilian casualties.</p><p>Maybe they had lied to her. Kept her in the dark; knew she couldn’t stomach the reality, the cost of what stopping Shinra would be. The news showed video of the extent of the damage in Sector 8. Jessie’s tech was usually so spot on. Maybe it did go to plan.</p><p>These thoughts of hers were quickly forgotten as Biggs and Jessie jog past Seventh Heaven, presumably on their way to his place. Jessie’s face is filled with what seems to be grief and it looks like Biggs was trying to reassure her as they spoke.</p><p>
  <em>Is she upset about the bombing? Or is somebody hurt?</em>
</p><p>As if he read her mind, Biggs glanced toward Seventh Heaven to give Tifa a wink and a quick thumbs up. Tifa exhales. It felt like she’d been holding her breath since they left for the mission.</p><p>
  <em>Everyone is okay. He’s okay.</em>
</p><p>Seconds after, heavy steps on the dirt floor of Sector 7 alert her to Barret’s arrival. Spikes in her peripheral vision alert her to <em>his.</em></p><p>“Marlene,” Tifa coos.</p><p>“Daddy! You're home!”</p><p>Tifa watches the father and daughter reunite before giving Cloud a brief smile and turning up the stairs, knowing he would follow behind.</p><p>“You made it,” she says with her back turned. She hopes he speaks next. Ever since he’d begun talking in full sentences after his recovery, she’d come to love his voice and the quiet power it held over her.</p><p>
  <em>I wonder if he could make me come just using his words...</em>
</p><p>She was snapped out of her <em>ridiculous </em>inner monologue when she turned to see a flower tucked into the strap under his pauldron.</p><p>“Where'd you get that?” she blurts. “I can't remember the last time I saw a real one.”</p><p>For a brief moment Cloud looks like he’d forgotten about the flower altogether, but quickly recovers and presents the flower to her. She was so touched by the <em>very out of character</em>, sweet gesture, she thought she may return to the planet right then and there. “H- how sweet,” she stammers as she takes the flower. “When did you get so thoughtful?”</p><p>“A guy can change. Has been five years.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>
  <em>He’s still acting off. Five years? Maybe I shouldn’t have sent him on this mission without figuring out what’s going on with his memory first...</em>
</p><p>Cloud either ignores her or doesn’t notice her worry and continues. “I need to talk to Barret.”</p><p>“Right,” Tifa laments. “Come on in.”</p><p>Tifa, lost in thought, walks behind the bar as Cloud presumably approaches Barret. She busies herself by finding a bottle to put the flower in as she mulls over Cloud’s words.</p><p>
  <em>“Has been five years.”</em>
</p><p>Tifa couldn’t decide what was more worrying; the missing two years in his memory or the headaches. She couldn’t even be sure if they actually were headaches. In all probability, the two issues were more than likely related.</p><p><em>I’ll just need to keep a closer eye on him. Spend more time together.</em> <em><br/></em></p><p>
  <em>What a shame.</em>
</p><p>She keeps her eye half trained on the tense scene between Cloud and Barret but didn’t intervene. She knew Barret would not escalate anything in front of Marlene.<br/><br/>“But I'm not tired! I want to talk some more, Daddy!“</p><p>“Hm, alright. But just this once!”</p><p>Tifa watches as Barret walks with Marlene towards the rooms at the back of the bar before turning to Cloud, who was pouting a little. Maybe a cocktail would lift his spirits.</p><p>Tifa leans over the bar with a smile. “So, then! What can I get you?”</p><p>“My money. I'm still waiting on it.”</p><p>Tifa cringes. Of course! Who would be interested in enjoying a drink when they were waiting on 2000 Gil?</p><p>“About that,” Tifa moved around the bar as she spoke. “Let’s talk outside.”</p><p>Tifa hurries out the front of the bar before Barret can overhear Cloud talking about money and start telling the “<em>greedy</em><em> asshole”</em> to worry less about money and more about the planet. Once she clears the porch steps, she turns around to see Cloud standing above her, his body silhouetted by the light of the bar.</p><p>
  <em>Gaia.</em>
</p><p>“Before I get into you...I mean onto money,” Tifa stammers, shaking away thoughts of how defined his arms looked in the light. “There’s an empty apartment just down the road. It's nothing fancy, but I was thinking you could stay there for now?”</p><p>Cloud looks at her sceptically. Tifa wondered if he was worried about money.</p><p>Tifa holds her palms up to reassure him. “The landlady is a friend of <em>the cause</em>, so you wouldn't even have to pay rent?”</p><p>Cloud worries his lip and casts his eyes to the floor. “So, uh, you will stay on your own at the bar?”</p><p>“What? Oh!”</p><p>She realises since she had stayed with him on the cot at the back of the bar since his arrival, he had no reason to believe she had anywhere else to sleep.</p><p>“I, uh, actually have the apartment next door to the one I’m offering you.” Tifa paused. “I just...stayed with you as you recovered to make sure you were okay.”</p><p>Cloud raises his eyebrows briefly before shaking his head with what Tifa reads as slight amusement. “The apartment sounds great. Thanks, Teef.”</p><p><em>Teef. </em>It was the first time since he left Nibelheim that she’d heard him use her nickname.</p><p>She liked it.</p><p>Tifa can’t hide the ridiculous smile that graces her face, so she quickly turns and starts to walk in the direction of Stargazer Heights. “Follow me then!”</p><p>Cloud falls into step beside her. Tifa realises she’s been so preoccupied with personal thoughts of Cloud that they’d not spoken about the mission.</p><p>“How was it up on the plate?”</p><p>“It was... chaotic.”</p><p>Although his tone was calm, the word chaotic causes Tifa’s stomach to flip.  </p><p>Tifa shakes her head. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this. It was wrong of me to put you in danger like that.”</p><p>“Danger's part of the job.” Cloud gives Tifa a playful nudge with his elbow as they walk. “Don’t worry about me.<br/><br/>Tifa exhales a light laugh as she staggers slightly from his teasing touch. “I’ll try not to.”</p><p>They fall back into brief silence for a few yards before Tifa continues to probe Cloud. “I was watching the news. It...it looked like a war zone.”</p><p>Cloud sighs and keeps his gaze forward as he walks. “The news is just another Shinra mouthpiece. They’ll spread whatever lies Shinra tells them to.”</p><p>“So, it wasn't as bad as it looked?” she asks. Cloud hesitates.</p><p>“It was.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Tifa is grateful to see they’ve arrived at their destination so she can distract herself from the bombing. “Here we are! The complex is called Stargazer Heights,” Tifa declares as she runs up the stairs. “We are on the second floor. Room 201 is mine.” Tifa runs her fingers over her door as she passes before stopping in front of Cloud’s new apartment.</p><p>“Room 202 is all yours,” Tifa smiles as she turns to face him. Cloud stops in place, shifting uneasily as if he’s unsure what to do next.</p><p>“Don't worry,” Tifa reassures him and pulls the key out of a pocket in her skirt. “I got the key when I spoke to the landlady about you-”</p><p>“You did?” Cloud interrupts. He starts to glance around uneasily, as if he were checking they were alone.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>It takes Tifa a few seconds to place his concern, and the only reason she can think of is that he’s worried about Shinra.</p><p>“Cloud.” Tifa steps forward and regains eye contact. “I just told her I had a friend looking for a place to stay. Was that too much?”</p><p>Cloud’s expression softens. “No, it's fine.” He nods to the third room on the second floor. “Room 203?”</p><p>Tifa turns to look at Room 203 and hesitates. Marco is harmless, but his behaviour could be a little unsettling and she wasn’t sure how Cloud would react. Marco rarely left his place, so she didn’t see the harm in waiting a little longer for introductions.</p><p>“His name is Marco, but it’s quite late now. I'll introduce you another time,” Tifa says as she unlocks the door to 202 and holds it open for Cloud. He walks in ahead and she shuts the door behind her. Tifa watches him glance around the space and notices some of the tension in his frame dissipate. She delighted in the fact that he seemed to trust her and felt safe enough to let his guard down a little. She wants to make sure he has everything he needs.</p><p>“It's a little bare but should be enough to get you through the night,” Tifa says. She leans back against the door and tries to catch his eyes again. “Can I get you anything?”</p><p>Cloud meets her eyes. “There is one thing. My money.”</p><p>
  <em>Ah, right. That. </em>
</p><p>“You guys owe me 2000. Remember?”</p><p>Tifa slowly walks toward him with her head down. “I do, and we'd love to settle up,” she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the measly 500G, “Especially since this was your first job for us, but...” She holds out her hand and inwardly curses at Jessie.</p><p>
  <em>“I just need a bit more cash for some additional safety features Teef! We can’t risk anyone getting hurt.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like the safety features helped.  </em>
</p><p>Cloud’s brows knit together as he takes the money from her hand.</p><p>“That's it?” Cloud asks. Tifa is relieved to see his expression is one of concern and not bitter like she expected.</p><p>Tifa brings her hands together in front of her chest in a silent apology, then follows it up with a verbal one. “I’m so sorry Cloud. We spent the rest on the mission. That really is it.” She takes pause to gage his reaction further and continues when he looks at her expectantly. “But! I'm collecting money for water filters tomorrow, so I can pay you after.”</p><p>Cloud sighs and she resists the urge to smooth the wrinkles between his brows with her thumb.</p><p>“And you’re sure about that?”</p><p>Tifa smiles and nods. “Yes, with you helping me! Oh...wait.” Tifa pauses as her mind catches up with her words. “Then I'd have to pay you for that too,” Tifa says looking at the floor.</p><p>There’s a brief silence before Cloud speaks. “Don’t worry about tomorrow.”</p><p>Tifa looks up to see Cloud looking at her with a smirk. “I’ll help tomorrow for free,” Cloud says. “Think of it is payback for getting me this job in the first place.”</p><p>Tifa was shocked by his patience and understanding. He’d rarely shown this side of his personality since his arrival in Midgar.</p><p>Tifa smiles as Cloud continues. “With what you gave me tonight, that leaves 1500.”</p><p>Tifa’s body moves without any real thought as she throws her arms over his shoulders in a tight hug, her head coming to rest on his right shoulder. “You’re the best!”</p><p>It was an impulsive move, but now that she’s here…</p><p>She regrets nothing.</p><p>She knows this is the closest they’ve been outside of sharing the cot at the bar. There was one night during his recovery she had awoken with one of her legs thrown over his, but it was something innocent done during sleep.</p><p>She worries for a moment that he may be uncomfortable, but she’s happily proven wrong when she hears something like a quiet chuckle before his arms wrap around her waist and he returns the hug.</p><p>
  <em>Holy shit.</em>
</p><p>Tifa’s brain short circuits as she registers the feel of him so close to her. She can smell his skin from where her head rest on his neck. He smells good. She nearly expected him to smell overwhelmingly of mako, but she decides he smells like mountain air. Like home.</p><p>She can feel the strength of his arms as they tighten around her. Her breath starts to shorten as he pulls her in closer. She hears him breathe in deeply at the crook of her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>He’s so strong. I mean, really strong. Ow...yep OW.</em>
</p><p>“Cloud,” Tifa gasps. “You’re hurting me.”</p><p>Cloud releases her immediately, but his right hand lingers at her waist before he steps away completely.</p><p>“Sorry,” he blushes and Tifa melts. She’s not seen him blush since they were kids.</p><p>He brings his hand up to rub the back of his head and smiles awkwardly. “Didn’t practice hugging much as a SOLDIER.”</p><p>Tifa shakes her head with a laugh at his honest confession. She knows now is the time to leave, but her feet feel as if they are stuck to the floor. She’s felt this strength in his arms. All she wants to do is stay and convince him to show her the strength of the rest of him.</p><p>
  <em>He’s probably exhausted from the mission. Go to bed Tifa!</em>
</p><p>Before she throws herself at him again, she uses all her willpower to turn and walk to the door. She opens it and glances over her shoulder. “I’ll see you at the bar in the morning?”</p><p>Cloud gives her a short nod.</p><p>“Goodnight, Cloud.”</p><hr/><p>Since leaving Cloud’s apartment, Tifa had spent the time lying on her bed; staring at the ceiling and thinking over the events of the night. She currently lay in just her shorts and white tank, too busy with her thoughts to move from the bed to the shower.<br/><br/>She stares at the ceiling; overwhelmed with guilt. So many innocent people hurt by the bombing. Innocent people, dead. She still hadn’t had a chance to speak to her crew and she still needed answers. Was the bombing always going to go down like that? She was against it from the beginning, but she’d been reassured by the <em>whole crew</em>, not just Jessie, that the bomb would only destroy the Reactor, and no one would be hurt.</p><p>No. Jessie wouldn’t lie to her.</p><p>Tifa’s guilt was exacerbated by the fact that she was now internally accusing her friends of foul play.</p><p>
  <em>Can I do this? Can I be a part of Avalanche when things like this happen? On purpose or by accident? I feel...</em>
</p><p>Tifa is distracted by the sound of a door closing outside.</p><p>
  <em>Cloud’s door?</em>
</p><p>Tifa welcomes the shiver that distracts her from her train of thought as she is reminded of their embrace. She thought that maybe the brief contact would satiate her for now, but she feels more starved of his touch than ever. Thinking of the death Avalanche caused tonight couldn’t even take her thoughts off of him for more than a few minutes.</p><p>His words and actions tonight were sweet. Was it just friendliness, or did he feel the same <em>burn</em> she did? If he thought of her as only a friend, would he fuck her brains out if she asked? She wants him to do so. Needs him to do so. Maybe then, she could get some relief.</p><p>Outside, a loud clang brings her attention back to the real world and she realises she hadn’t imagined the door closing before. She hears what sounds like a struggle and bolts to her door.</p><p>She finds Cloud standing on their shared balcony, his sword raised above his head. Marco is slumped against the wall near the door; Cloud’s clear target.</p><p>Tifa yelps in horror. “Cloud! Stop!”</p><p>Cloud spares her a short glance before looking back to Marco. "Get back inside!”</p><p>She sees how his eyes are glowing, near overflowing with mako energy and she can barely recognise the man she was speaking to not an hour ago.</p><p>Marco grabs Cloud’s leg and Cloud shouts. “Get off me!”</p><p>Tifa truly believes for a moment that Marco is to be cut down in front of her. What can she do? She doesn’t have her gear on and even then, she’s no match for a SOLDIER.</p><p>Cloud’s sword suddenly drops to the ground behind him as he grabs his temples. She uses his momentary distraction to run over to Marco and loop his arm over her shoulders.</p><p>To her relief, when she looks back up at Cloud, some of the glow has diminished in his eyes and he has dropped his fighting stance.</p><p>“Cloud,” Tifa hisses. “This is Marco. What on Gaia were you doing?”</p><p>She waits a beat for Cloud to respond and although he no longer seems to be a threat, she figures he might need a minute to collect himself.</p><p>“Let’s get you back to bed Marco,” Tifa says as she stands, lifting Marco with her. He is moaning, but it doesn’t seem any more laboured than the sounds he usually makes so she assumes he is uninjured.</p><p>As she sets him on the bed, she puts her hand on his shoulder and guides him to lay back.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>His eyes are already closed but he reaches up slowly and gives the hand on her shoulder a small squeeze.</p><p>
  <em>That’s as good a yes as I’m going to get.</em>
</p><p>Tifa walks out the door and pauses before closing it fully. “Goodnight, Marco.”</p><p>She looks down to prevent herself from tripping on Cloud’s sword but it’s no longer on the ground. She looks up to see it in the usual spot on his back. Cloud leans with his left hand on the balcony railing. His eyes are closed as he holds his head with his right hand at his temple. Tifa wishes she could heal him, that Cura could rid him of this pain. She’s unsure how she can help, but she approaches him anyway and places her right hand on his left temple. She’s relieved when his eyes blink open to look at her and the glow of his eyes is back to normal. Well, as normal as SOLDIER eyes can be.<br/><br/>“Hey,” Tifa gives him her best reassuring smile, but she’s sure she’s not doing a good job of hiding her worry. “Can I help?”</p><p>“It...it,” Cloud stammers, then brings his hand up to cover hers on his face and lets out a shaky exhale. They are so close she can feel his breath brush the skin of her cheek. “It helps when...when you’re near.”</p><p>The way he says it is so matter of fact, that anyone else hearing it would never mistake it for an emotional admission. But Tifa can’t contain the smile that grows at his confession.</p><p>“Well,” she sighs happily. “I am right next door, so I’m all yours if you need me.”</p><p>They stare at each other for a moment before Tifa giggles at how suggestive her statement sounds. Cloud answers with a small smile and shakes his head, looking down to the space between them. She feels the hand covering hers tighten slightly and notices his shoulders tense. Tifa worries it may be another headache, but she follows his eye-line and sees he is looking at her body; exposed without her sports bra in her white tank top and shorts.</p><p>Tifa looks back up to find his eyes already waiting for hers. The colours start to swirl, but the glow is not as intense as before. In this moment, she finds Cloud’s dilated pupils to be the most interesting thing about his eyes. He releases her hand and she lets it fall limply from his face to his shoulder. He’s clenching his hands at his sides like he’s trying to stop himself from doing something. But he is yet to step away from her.</p><p>Tifa knows this could be it. She is desperate not to let this moment slip by her. Her eyes flick to his lips then back to his eyes again. She wets her bottom lip with her tongue.</p><p>His pupils dilate again. She remembers what she just said to him. She goes for it.</p><p>“Do you...need me now, Cloud?”</p><p>Cloud’s eyes shut tightly, and he drops his head to rest in the crook of her shoulder.</p><p>“<em>Fuck,</em> Tifa.”</p><p>Tifa thinks it’s the deepest she’s heard his voice. Her knees nearly give when she feels his right hand on her waist, his thumb barely tracing the underside of her breast. He lightly puts pressure on her, as if to imply that he wants her to move, but in the end it’s her choice.</p><p>
  <em>Did I ever have a choice with you?</em>
</p><p>She lifts her left arm from hanging limply at her side and slides it up the back of his neck into his surprisingly soft spikes and tugs it softly. Cloud groans into her neck and Tifa thinks it might be the sexiest sound she’s ever heard. He slowly lifts his head, ghosting his lips over the slope of her neck. He stops at her jaw, so close to her lips. Tifa could cry from the anticipation.</p><p>“Tifa! I heard some commotion upstairs! Is everything alright?”</p><p>Cloud pushes away from her like he’s been burned.</p><p>Tifa stands frozen in disbelief. She’s the most turned on she’s ever been in her life and the sudden loss of Cloud’s heat surrounding her leaves her in shock. She pants and stares into the space Cloud was just occupying.</p><p>“I’ll see you in the morning Teef,” Cloud breathes, and she hears his door shut. He moved so quickly she didn’t even have time to try and stop him.</p><p>“Tifa? I’m coming up!”</p><p>“No! Marle it’s okay,” she whispers over the railing. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>She hears Marle shut her door and she quickly turns to enter her own apartment. Tifa immediately starts shedding her clothes and heads straight for the shower.</p><p>The water heating under the plate isn’t great but she still turns up the cold as she steps under. Tifa exhales and places her palms against the tiles to steady herself.</p><p>“Fuck!” she hisses as she turns around to lean her back against the cool tile.</p><p>Did he really just run from her?</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he doesn’t want me as much as I want him.</em>
</p><p>Tifa is perplexed by his behaviour but realises that is not enough to distract her from the ache between her legs. She brings her right hand down her stomach and straight to her clit. She’s so close already. She thinks she was already halfway to an orgasm from the build of anticipation and being so close to Cloud. Hearing him curse her name and groan into her skin.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Tifa moans, the sound of the shower drowning her noises. She needs quick relief, she ignores her throbbing opening and continues to circle her clit, the pads of her fingers working furiously to bring her over the edge. She uses her left hand to caress the area on her neck that he had traced with his mouth, before bringing it down to tug on her nipples.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck, Tifa.”</em>
</p><p>The memory of his voice brings her to completion, her whole body shaking with the strength of it. “Oh, fuck, Cloud!” Tifa moans as she comes, sliding down the wall of the shower as her legs give out from under her. She pants under the stream of water. The immediate need is gone, but the burn is still there.<br/><br/></p><p><em>What am I going to do with Cloud Strife?</em> <em></em><br/><br/></p><p>A few moments later, she hears the familiar groan of the pipes in her bathroom, notifying her that two people are using the shower at the same time. She knew it had to be Cloud, no one else in the building would be showering at this time. Was there a chance he was chasing the same relief as she?</p><p>She wondered why he waited longer to get in the shower. Unless…</p><p>
  <em>Could…he hear me?</em>
</p><p>Tifa had never been sure what senses the SOLDIER program heightened, but surely hearing would be one of them. Purely so they could hear enemies approaching or incoming attacks.</p><p>Or a childhood friend moaning his name as she came.</p><p>“Shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hooooo boy. </p><p>I'm restraining myself from getting them to the business too early, but I can't do this to my girl Tifa for too much longer.</p><p>Thanks for the kudos and comments on the prologue! Meant so much :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Water Filters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tifa tries to keep her mind off of Cloud, while she runs around with Cloud all day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tifa is counting the water filters needed for today when she hears the front door of Seventh Heaven open behind her. She turns to find Cloud walking toward her, his expression completely controlled as per usual. Basically; he looks the exact opposite of how Tifa feels right now.</p>
<p>“Morning,” Tifa chirps as she paints her bravest smile over her face.</p>
<p>Tifa’s morning had consisted mainly of replaying their moment on the balcony over and over in her head. She tried to switch her focus to the more serious matter of his erratic behaviour with Marco, but she was struggling to keep her thoughts on anything other than the feeling of his body so close to hers. The scent of him. The look in his eyes.</p>
<p>She had gone to sleep resisting the urge to press her ear to the wall she if she could hear anything over the rush of his shower. She thought of her shower; the moans she let fall freely from her lips as she assumed the sound of the pipes and flowing water drowned the noise. Yet, she couldn’t shake the feeling he had heard her.</p>
<p>
  <em>He got in the shower after I screamed his name as I came. Was he…?</em>
</p>
<p>Really, all Tifa could be sure of was that she wanted to shower with him. She wanted her hand to bring him to completion, instead of his own.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Cloud says as he approaches the bar and Tifa catches the slight waver in his voice that betrays his cool exterior.</p>
<p>
  <em>Does he want to discuss this right now? </em>
</p>
<p>This wasn’t the time or place to get into this. Not with Marlene asleep and Barret out back drinking his morning coffee. She’d avoided Barret’s eyes during their brief conversation that morning, somehow afraid that he’d be able to read her thoughts about Cloud by just looking at her. She’d wanted to discuss what happened on the mission, but Barret had stopped her and told her they’d discuss it once the <em>asshole </em>was paid.</p>
<p>Tifa keeps Cloud from saying anything further with a finger to her lips. “Marlene’s asleep and Barret’s out back too.”</p>
<p>Cloud catches on quickly and gives her a quick nod before sitting down on the bar stool across from her. She wants to crawl over the bar and touch him again, but she knows if she gets carried away they’ll lose time they need today, and she won’t have enough gil to pay him.</p>
<p>She leans over the bar. “Let’s get down to it, shall we? These water filters won't replace themselves…”</p>
<p>As Tifa continues explaining their mission for today, she has to resist the urge to giggle when she notices Cloud is actually pouting and groaning at her instruction. “…we bring new filters, collect the old ones, and get paid.”</p>
<p>Tifa finishes with a smile. Cloud looks remarkably like his angsty teenage self as he stares at the floor. “What?” Tifa grins.</p>
<p>“Gimme a break,” Cloud waves Tifa’s amused stare off with his hand. “I'm not a salesman. I'm a SOLDIER.”</p>
<p>“Which is why no one will refuse to pay. What do you say?” Tifa leans further over the bar and bats her eyelashes innocently. “Please?”</p>
<p>Tifa thinks she sees his eyes quickly flicker to her lips at their close proximity, but it’s so fast she can’t be sure. She’s not even sure he wants her like she wants him if his swift exit last night was anything to go by.</p>
<p>He rolls his eyes, but she sees his shoulders relax and knows she’s won him over. “Let's get this over with,” he groans.</p>
<p>“Great!”</p>
<p>The duo makes their way out of the bar and onto the Sector 7 earth; the sun lamp makes Tifa squint a little from the glare. Cloud is close behind her as she starts walking towards the item shop; the first stop on the water filter route.</p>
<p>Tifa eyes Cloud as he falls in step beside her. Again, she is tempted to bring up last night but bottles the thought for later.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe after I’ve had a drink at the bar, and I don’t feel so wound up.  </em>
</p>
<p>“Go ahead and keep the gil we collect,” Tifa says as they walk. “You probably have to buy some stuff, seeing as you didn't bring any luggage...”</p>
<p>Tifa’s attempt to switch her thoughts from their near-make out automatically brings her mind to other concerns she has about Cloud. She’s hopeful her statement may prompt a deeper conversation about how he arrived in Midgar without any possessions except his sword and the clothes on his back. Unfortunately, and expectedly, it doesn’t pay off as Cloud’s response is short. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>Tifa shrugs off her disappointment and continues. “We'll pay you the difference after. Barret will be out making his rounds with Marlene.”</p>
<p>If Cloud was going to respond he doesn’t get a chance as Tifa turns into Guy’s Item Store; Guy with his back to the entrance. “Hey there Guy!” Tifa smiles. “Here to change out your water filter.”</p>
<p>“Tifa baby, how you doing? Been waiting for you—” Guy turns to see Tifa standing with Cloud, who he was obviously not expecting. “Wait. Who's this?”</p>
<p>Tifa cringes at the pet name and can practically hear Cloud’s muscles tense up beside her. She wonders if he’s tensing from <em>“Tifa baby” </em>or the tone of <em>“who’s this?” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>I wouldn’t mind if <strong>you</strong> called me baby.</em>
</p>
<p>Tifa pushes her thoughts away as she hears the silence stretch inside the shop and realises Cloud won’t introduce himself. “Cloud's in charge of collections. He'll take your money.”</p>
<p>Guy gives a shrug, his usual grin reappearing as he addresses Cloud. “Sounds like a pretty sweet gig! If you ever need someone to fill in, I'm your man.”</p>
<p>“In your dreams, maybe,” Cloud half growls and Tifa’s jaw slackens.</p>
<p>“Cloud!” she admonishes. She’s embarrassed by the statement, but the overriding feeling is how turned on she is by the possessive tone of his voice.</p>
<p>He glances at her and she can see a teasing quality in his eyes as they lightly crinkle at the corner, the blue of his eyes shining from under his lashes. “Uh...since we're here,” Tifa stammers to break the tension, “maybe we should do a little shopping?”</p>
<p>“Suppose I could take a look.”</p>
<p>Cloud purchases a couple of potions whilst Tifa focuses on listening to the music instead of hearing <em>‘in your dreams, maybe’ </em>replay over and over in her head.</p>
<p>“Thanks! If you're ever in the market for anything else, drop on by. Especially if Tifa's with you.”</p>
<p>With that, Cloud turns and exits the shop without a word, leaving Tifa to chase after him. She bids Guy a farewell over her shoulder and catches up to Cloud, running around in front of him to break his stride.  </p>
<p>He crosses his arms and lifts a quizzical brow at Tifa. “He's a regular,” Tifa says, trying her best to shrug off the exchange. “He gives you free stuff if you buy here enough.”</p>
<p>“For<em> you</em> maybe,” Cloud huffs.</p>
<p>“You could try being a little nicer?” Tifa teases. To her delight, he gifts her with a smirk in return.</p>
<p>“I don’t think being nice is the reason he gives you free shit, Tifa,” he shakes his head, and she blushes at his insinuation. She’s grateful he moves the conversation on, even if he’s right on the money with his observation about Guy. “Where’s the next stop?”</p>
<p>Tifa starts walking toward their complex. “Stargazer Heights. Landlady's a client.”</p>
<p>“Just met her.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Then you know what to expect,” Tifa says. She worries herself with thinking about what they could have talked about this morning. Tifa loves Marle, but she knows Marle is protective and more than twice she’s beaten away admirers from the complex with a stick. Literally.</p>
<p>
  <em>I hope she hasn’t scared him off.  </em>
</p>
<p>“She's a friend of the cause remember, so please. Be nice,” Tifa whispers as they approach Marle.</p>
<p>The transaction and conversation with Marle go as well as she expected. Cloud pouts whilst Marle berates him and insists he take care of Tifa. He tries his best to be polite but she’s quick to pull him away from the complex once the conversation is over.  </p>
<p>“Don't do anything I wouldn't do!” Marle calls out after them. The tease in her voice is noticeable to Tifa, but Cloud looks annoyed.  </p>
<p>She has hopes that they may get on eventually but thinks maybe her hopes are set too high. She starts walking towards the weapons store and Cloud walks behind her. “Marle's great. She helped get me set up when I got to Midgar.”</p>
<p>Cloud keeps in step behind her. “You...been here a while now?”</p>
<p>“Five years, give or take...” Tifa answers hesitantly. This is the first time Cloud has asked about her relocation to Midgar. She’s unsure if she should expand further; bring up Nibelheim. He had told her he had quit as a SOLDIER after the Nibelheim incident, but did he know the extent of what happened?</p>
<p>
  <em>Has he been back there since it was destroyed? Does he know what happened to Claudia?</em>
</p>
<p>Despite her reservations, her heart aches to speak about it further. He’s the only person she’s actually wanted to open up to about what happened. Tifa decides knows she shouldn’t delve into this on the Sector 7 streets; not with his headaches and memory issues. She’s not even sure she <em>can</em> talk about it. About-</p>
<p>Her refection in the blade of the masamune cutting down toward her flickers across her memory.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not now.  </em>
</p>
<p>She’s relieved to see they’ve arrived outside the hall. “Never mind that!” Tifa deflects and calls to Cloud behind her. “We've gotta get you your money! Last stop is the weapon store.”</p>
<p>Tifa hesitates a little at the threshold. She’s heard that Gene wasn’t happy with the last filter they gave him; word gets around fast in the slums. Tifa takes a steadying breath as she walks over to the counter. Gene looks up at her.  </p>
<p>
  <em>Shit, this isn’t going to be nice.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hey!” Gene snarls. “That last filter didn't do shit!”</p>
<p>Tifa tenses but relaxes a little when she feels Cloud’s presence close behind her.</p>
<p>“We're so sorry about that,” Tifa soothes using her best customer service voice. In reality, Tifa could beat the shit out of him and get the money easily, but it wouldn’t be good for her reputation around the Sector or for business at the bar. She continues. “Hopefully, this one will work better.”</p>
<p>Gene doesn’t relent. “Save your excuses and get out!”</p>
<p>Tifa takes another breath but it turns into a silent gasps when she feels a gloved hand come to rest on her lower back. She is momentarily distracted by the intimate feeling of his touch but keeps her focus.</p>
<p><em>Don’t assume everything is romantic, Tifa. Cloud is just trying to support you</em>.  </p>
<p>Tifa addresses Gene calmly. “If you could just settle your bill, we'll be on our way.”</p>
<p>Gene has yet to even notice Cloud, his rage directed solely at Tifa. “The hell? You are charging me for your busted-ass goods?”</p>
<p>Cloud’s hand shifts around to her waist to grip her more fiercely. She feels empowered by his touch. “My associate handles payment disputes...”</p>
<p>“Think you can mosey up in here and have it your way?” Gene questions before <em>finally</em> tearing his eyes from Tifa and acknowledging Cloud for the first time. She sees him visibly pale.</p>
<p>“Pretty please,” Cloud mocks and she glances sideways to see the mako pulsing from his hard stare.</p>
<p>Gene grunts in defeat but she feels shaken at the loss of Cloud’s hand on her waist as he steps forward to take the cash. Her skin burns as though Ifrit had touched her.</p>
<p>“Thank you very much!” Tifa smiles genuinely at Gene before switching her focus back to Cloud, whose eyes have returned to their faint glow although he seemed a little tense.</p>
<p>“Seeing as we're done with our rounds, and you've got a small fortune now, why not take a gander at the weapons?”</p>
<p>Cloud raises his eyebrow at her like the question she asks the question in Wutaian. “Like I’d give that asshole any of my gil?"</p>
<p>She shakes her head with a laugh as she thinks over what they could do until Barret would be back at the bar with his money. She looks around the room and remembers where they are. “Well…I have a suggestion?”</p>
<p>“Yeah?” She finds Cloud’s face again to find him looking at the top of her thigh highs, his eyes glowing.</p>
<p>
  <em>Take me back to Stargazer Heights and rip them off. </em>
</p>
<p>Tifa looks down to see if there’s something wrong with them to find nothing out of place, before returning her eyes to his face. He’s looking at her calmly; as if he hadn’t been staring at her thighs only seconds ago.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I imagined it. </em>
</p>
<p>She decides it’s in her best interest right now to ignore it. “If you're serious about becoming a merc, then you're going to need to start making connections. ‘It's not what you know, but who you know,’ y'know?”</p>
<p>Cloud hums in thought before lifting an eyebrow at her. “Another lesson for life on the ground floor?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Tifa smiles. “Connections get you jobs, jobs build your rep, and more rep gets you better connections.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Glad he’s absorbing the lessons. Maybe that means he’ll stay. </em>
</p>
<p>“How do I start?”</p>
<p>Cloud’s voice motivates Tifa to move and she starts to walk toward the ladder to the roof. “Let’s head up top to the neighbourhood watch. They're mostly volunteers, but you'll get to know people.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay.”</p>
<p>Cloud follows Tifa up top where she expects to find Wymer or Katie on duty. She’s happily surprised to see Biggs and Wedge side by side. “Oh,” she smiles as they look up, “Didn't know you were holding down the fort.”</p>
<p>Biggs gives her a nod, but Wedge ignores her completely. “Oh, hey, Cloud. Looking to join the neighbourhood watch?”</p>
<p>Wedge’s hero worship is desperately cute. Tifa jokingly rolls her eyes at Biggs and he shakes his head with a grin.</p>
<p>“That depends,” Cloud muses. “What does this neighbourhood watch do?”</p>
<p>“Umm...lots of stuff, really,” Biggs explains. “But our top priority is taking care of any beasts that wander into town. That, and teaching the locals how to defend themselves.”</p>
<p>“Like they say; ‘The only one who'll look out for you is you,’” Wedge adds.</p>
<p>“If no one knows Cloud, no one'll hire him,” Tifa says to her friends. “Thought if he joined the watch, he could get his name out there?”</p>
<p>Wedge looks elated at the chance to work with Cloud again. “That would work for everybody!”</p>
<p>In contrast, Biggs looks a little hesitant. “Truth be told, we could really use your help. But we can't pay you in gil...”</p>
<p>Tifa watches Biggs brain tick over for a couple of beats before his eyes settle on Cloud’s shoulder. “Aha! What about your sword? I could mod it for you.”</p>
<p>Biggs steps forward with his arm reaching toward the sword. Cloud immediately takes a step back, his eyes narrowing in warning. “No thanks. It's fine just the way it is.”</p>
<p>Tifa studies Cloud carefully. She’s aware the sword is important to him, but things have been moving so quickly it’s just another thing she’s been unable to ask him about.</p>
<p>Biggs isn’t deterred by Cloud’s reluctance and pushes further. She watches as Cloud relents and listens to what Bigg’s is telling him as he makes some minor improvements. His hand never leaves the grip of the sword, but she sees his tension dissolve as Bigg’s continues his work. Her heart swells. </p>
<p>
  
  <em>Is that trust? </em>
</p>
<p>Once Biggs is finished, he and Wedge agree to spread the word about the new merc in town.</p>
<p>“So, where are these monsters?” Cloud asks Biggs.</p>
<p>“Scrap Boulevard. Good hunting.”                         </p>
<p>Tifa steps toward Cloud. “Hey, Cloud. I'll come with.”</p>
<p>Cloud looks away from Tifa and she frowns as he speaks. “No, I've got this.”</p>
<p>Her frown quickly turns to a smile as she realises, he’s trying to be tough and do this on his own. Tifa leans forward to catch his eye but he continues to look down. “But...you don't know the way, do you Cloud?”</p>
<p>Her teasing tone floats in the air between them before he ends the silence. “Lead on.”</p>
<p>Tifa releases a short giggle before walking out the door. “Sure thing. I know these streets better than anyone.”</p>
<p>Tifa hustles quickly to Scrap Boulevard with Cloud following close behind. She can feel the adrenaline start to build in her, the anticipation she craves before a fight. She’s keen to let out some of her frustration on the monsters there, hopeful the release will distract her from the constant pull toward Cloud.</p>
<p>Tifa turns to him once they pass the gate. The scrap is piled up around here, but there’s no way to clear it out. The smell is something else. “Here's Scrap Boulevard.”</p>
<p>There’s a flash of disgust in Cloud’s eyes, but he keeps his cool demeanour as he speaks. “I can see why monsters'd feel right at home.”</p>
<p>Tifa assumes he probably hasn’t seen this level of pollution before and she hums in agreement. “The more we pile up, the more they show up.”</p>
<p>Right on cue, Tifa spots a group of gorgers ahead of them and leads the charge forward. “And there's our first challenger! Show me what you got, Cloud!”</p>
<p>Tifa lands some good hits on her first gorger, finishing it off quickly with a whirling uppercut. As she lands, she looks to see Cloud taking on two of the monsters and her breath is stolen from her.</p>
<p>She’d expected to be impressed; what else could she expect from a SOLDIER? But this was different. Gone was the timid boy she knew from the village.</p>
<p>His agility and speed mesmerise her. He wields his huge sword with such ease, the movements both delicate and ferocious all at once.</p>
<p>Her knees weaken at the sight. She knew first-hand just how heavy that sword was from dragging him back to the bar on the day she found him. She’d tried to get him to drop it so she could get him inside faster, but he held onto the sword for dear life.</p>
<p>He finishes the enemies off before she has the chance to snap out of her stupor to jump in and help, whipping his sword quickly to his side to shake off any residue.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Tifa smiles, “So that's what a SOLDIER looks line in action.”</p>
<p>Cloud’s SOLDIER bravado is on full display as he replies. “This was just a warm-up.”</p>
<p>“I'll bet,” she laughs and rolls her eyes. “Let's keep at it!”</p>
<p>They continue the mission; clearing out the monsters in Scrap Boulevard. Tifa has to focus on her technique instead of the flexing of Cloud’s biceps as they finish off a particularly tenacious pack of wererats.</p>
<p>“You're good at this! Charging in like it was nothing,” Tifa smiles as she turns to Cloud. He’s looking over her body with an intensity that makes her stomach flip.</p>
<p>“You too,” Cloud finally meets her eyes and the mako pulses. “It's a little surprising.”</p>
<p>To save him (and herself) from her urge to tackle him to the ground and have her way with him, she turns away and starts walking to the area of Scrap Boulevard they’ve yet to clear.</p>
<p>
  <em>He wasn’t leering at you Tifa, he was probably checking for injuries. </em>
</p>
<p>She hears his boots on the gravel behind her as she responds to his statement. “Well, I've been here five years now. ‘If you don't look out for yourself, no one else will.’ By the way—that one's gonna be on the test.”</p>
<p>“This a lesson?”</p>
<p>“Gotta learn if you're gonna stick around.”</p>
<p>Tifa inwardly chides herself. She doesn’t yet know if he’ll be sticking around, so she moves them on in the hopes he didn’t catch her vulnerable assumption. “Okay, let's wrap this up...”</p>
<p>Once finished, they return to Beginner’s Hall in comfortable silence, only stopping briefly by Katie who explains to Cloud he can win rewards by slaying monsters in the area. Tifa walks ahead of Cloud, able to relieve her mind minutely of her thoughts of him with him out of eyesight.</p>
<p>Biggs grins as they re-enter the room. “Back already?”</p>
<p>“Got every last one too,” Tifa smirks. “Now the slums should be safe!”</p>
<p>“You guys are machines!”</p>
<p>Biggs approaches Cloud. “How's the sword, by the way?”</p>
<p>Cloud pulls the sword from his back and stares down at it. “Good,” he grunts.</p>
<p>Biggs looks at the sword with a smile and then looks back to Cloud. “Glad to hear it. Seems like the perfect fit for you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Cloud agrees and Tifa notices the mako glow flash bright in his eyes. “We've been through a lot—”</p>
<p>Cloud’s hand flies to his head and he stumbles on his feet. She recognises it as an episode immediately and flies to his side, remembering last night that he said it helped when she was near. She places her hand on the other side of his head and brings his eyes to hers. He regains his balance as his eyes bore into hers.</p>
<p>Tifa rubs her thumb against his temple lightly. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“I'm fine.” His voice is strained, but she can tell he’s relaxed by her touch. She’s scared and tired of guessing what’s going on in his head, so she prods further.</p>
<p>“Been meaning to ask...after you left the village-“</p>
<p>“It's a long story,” Cloud cuts her off. She doesn’t let his excuse hold up.</p>
<p>“I've got time! Why don't you tell me all about it while we try to rustle up some more work for you?”</p>
<p>“That sounds great! I'll come too!”</p>
<p>Tifa and Cloud jump apart slightly at Wedge’s interruption; the contact between them severed. She’d forgotten they weren’t alone, and it seems Cloud had felt the same if the pink hue on his cheeks was anything to go by.</p>
<p>“Oh, no you won't,” Biggs laughs as he blocks Wedge from approaching them. “Run along now, you two,” he shoos them away with one hand, the other on Wedge’s chest. “Go on.”</p>
<p>Tifa hurries Cloud out the door.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you, Biggs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I need some more alone time with Cloud. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been really struggling with this chapter and the next so I've been putting off uploading it! </p>
<p>There's so much dialogue between these two during this part of the game and I much prefer writing internal thought, so it's not the best writing from me.</p>
<p>The next chapter is pretty much finished though, so the wait won't be as crazy long and the futures chapters aren't as daunting to me as this one. </p>
<p>Thanks so much for the kudos!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Johnny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Johnny and Cloud are introduced. </p>
<p>Tifa's not thrilled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon goes by in a blur, Tifa’s mind flits between the bombing, Cloud, and the overwhelming need for his hands on her. She’s able to distract herself by setting her focus to helping Cloud build his rep around the Sector. She tries to convince herself that her actions aren’t selfish, that she’s trying to help a friend; but she knows it’s a lie. She’s hopeful that with steady work and gil coming in, he won’t be inclined to move on so soon.</p>
<p>He may even make a home of Sector 7.</p>
<p>Wymer helps her rustle up work and naturally, some of the jobs are more interesting than others. There’s a particularly tedious job for Guy with some rats and a couple of different drake takedowns. The toughest of the day would have been the wrath hound, but she finds the battles fly past as she watches Cloud take down monster after monster. Spending the last moments of the afternoon finding Betty’s cats brings Tifa particular amusement. She can’t help but giggle as she watches the big, bad SOLDIER, cautiously approaching cats.</p>
<p>After Betty is reunited with her feline friends and the work dries up, Tifa decides it’s time to go back to the bar.</p>
<p>“Barret should've finished collecting his share of the money by now, so let’s head back?”</p>
<p>Cloud nods and they walk side by side. The adrenaline from running around all afternoon starts to wear off and allows her mind to drift back to his headache in front of Biggs and Wedge. She’s determined to get any kind of answers out of him, however vague or emotionless she expects they may be.</p>
<p>“So, after you left the village.”</p>
<p>Cloud hums in what seems like confusion, so she clarifies. “I let you off the hook before. Back at the hall?” His step falters slightly as he catches on to her train of thought. She’s not backing off. “But not this time.”</p>
<p>She does worry momentarily that this may trigger another episode, or she may be pushing too hard, so she’s relieved when he starts to speak.</p>
<p>“Well, when we were kids...everybody wanted to be a SOLDIER, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tifa breathes. “I remember they were on the news every day during the war.”</p>
<p>Images of Sephiroth and Nibelheim flash behind her eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Stop it, Tifa. </em>
</p>
<p>She clings to Cloud’s words and the sound of his voice to stop her from falling into her memories.</p>
<p>“Thing is, by the time I finally made it in, they didn't need heroes anymore,” Cloud says, keeping his gaze on the ground as they walk. “It was nothing like what we'd dreamt of.”</p>
<p>They naturally come to a stop in front of the bar. It feels like neither one of them want to take this conversation inside. “It was just,” he stammers, “working for Shinra. Just-”</p>
<p>It’s the most emotional she’s seen him even though in comparison to every other person she knows; he’s still extremely stoic. She can’t tell if his frustration is caused by Shinra or his memory issues and she doesn’t want to cause him pain, so she interrupts him. “I'm sorry. I know it's a touchy subject.”</p>
<p>Cloud shakes off whatever emotion was stirring beneath with a shrug, his eyes still downcast. “Not exactly small talk.”</p>
<p>Tifa is a little disheartened. She thought maybe he’d be able to open up more, but it seems like he isn’t ready.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe he doesn’t trust me? </em>
</p>
<p>She can’t hide the emotion in her voice as she replies. “I get it.”</p>
<p>Cloud’s eyes snap to hers as he registers her solemn tone; his usual easy confidence rattled. “Tifa, I didn’t mean-“</p>
<p>“Stay away from me!”</p>
<p>Johnny’s voice and the slam of his apartment door cuts the air between them. Tifa’s heart leaps to her throat and she runs without hesitation toward the crowd she hadn’t noticed until now. Cloud follows her as she joins the crowd watching Johnny. Her stomach twists as she watches her former lover get blindfolded and carted away by Public Security.  </p>
<p>“Shut it, punk!”</p>
<p>“Or what!? Screw you!”</p>
<p>Tifa watches Johnny disappear around the corner before asking no one in particular, “What's going on?”</p>
<p>A couple she recognises from the area turn to her and the woman speaks. “<em>Somebody</em> went and stole some blasting agent from a Shinra warehouse. So Public Security started asking questions, and you know how Johnny gets.”</p>
<p>The man speaks next. “It's because of the reactor bombing, I bet. I could be wrong...but something tells me they're not gonna settle for just roughing him up this time.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. </em>
</p>
<p>Tifa turns and grabs Cloud’s wrist, dragging him a few steps away so they can speak with relative privacy.</p>
<p>“We've gotta save him, Cloud!”</p>
<p>Cloud picks up Tifa’s stress and his assumption is nearly correct. “Is he Avalanche?”</p>
<p>“No, he doesn't really know what we do,” Tifa speaks lowly, eyes darting around them to make sure no one hears them. “But he has his suspicions. And…he's a talker.”</p>
<p>The insinuation hangs in the air and she feels a pang of guilt hit her for immediately assuming Johnny will blab. She was surprised and <em>grateful</em> to learn he didn’t tell everyone in the Sector that they were sleeping together, but she knows these Public Security guys won’t mess around. She doesn’t know how long he’ll last under threat of violence.</p>
<p>She’s also not that keen on introducing him to Cloud.</p>
<p>“Actually...maybe I should go alone.”</p>
<p>Cloud crosses his arms, lifting a brow at her sudden change in plan. “I'm coming.”</p>
<p>Tifa supposes it is suspicious that she’d deny his help and expects to be questioned about it later. “Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“It's the least I can do,” Cloud says as he grabs her by the shoulder and turns her to face the direction they took Johnny. “Lead on.”</p>
<p>Tifa breathes out a grateful thanks over her shoulder as she runs after Johnny; Cloud close behind her. They catch up quickly as Johnny’s struggling slows the Shinra group down as they enter the Municipal Storage Area.</p>
<p>“What the hell, man!? You trying to break my arm!? Dragging me through the street like this is—ow—cruel and unusual punishment!”</p>
<p>“Shut your mouth and keep walking! Or else!”</p>
<p>They continue to trail behind in silence, stopping behind some storage containers when they get too close.</p>
<p>“Model citizens don't steal blasting agent! So why don't you tell me why your ID popped when we were going over the warehouse logs?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck!! </em>
</p>
<p>“Huh? You've got it all wrong! I've never gone anywhere near a Shinra warehouse! Unless it was Jessie... She jacked my ID!”</p>
<p>Tifa’s urge is to run forward and knock him out. Cloud is somehow reading her mind and puts a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.</p>
<p>
  <em>He couldn’t just keep her name out of his mouth!?</em>
</p>
<p>“Your ID was never logged, dumbass. It would've never gotten you inside a Shinra installation in the first place! But don't you worry—we'll take all the time we need to help you get your story straight.”</p>
<p>Johnny’s dragged further toward the main storage area, screaming about entrapment and his rights. The rage Tifa is feeling must be rolling off her in waves. Cloud releases her shoulder.</p>
<p>“I swear, all he had to do was keep his mouth shut!”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Cloud agrees.</p>
<p>Tifa inhales to centre herself for a fight. Zangan would scold her if she went into battle ruled by emotion. She motions for Cloud to walk ahead of her. “You distract the officers. I'll...figure something out.”</p>
<p>Johnny is on his knees when they make it to the next gate and Cloud’s entrance does what she hoped. All eyes are on him and she’s barely regarded even though she’s right next to him.</p>
<p>“Let him go,” Cloud says coolly.</p>
<p>An officer addresses Cloud as they continue to walk closer to Johnny. “Who're you? The cavalry?”</p>
<p>Johnny perks up as he realises help has arrived. “Is that—is that who I think it is!? Aw, hell yeah!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Don’t say it, Johnny. </em>
</p>
<p>“You guys really came to save me!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Shut it, Johnny.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ava—"</p>
<p>Tifa wishes she felt worse for slamming her heel into his crotch, but she finds the guilt escapes her. She has no time to think further on it as the battle begins. Cloud makes quick work of the Shinra guard dogs as she handles most of the officers. She knocks the last guy out with a hit to the side of his jaw as Cloud places his sword on his back.</p>
<p>“So...is it over? Johnny’s groan breaks the silence. Tifa looks at him, obviously in pain, and the regret she didn’t feel before hits her now that the immediate threat is gone. “If you're there, then help me!”</p>
<p>“Grab Johnny so we can get outta here,” Tifa says to Cloud as she double checks the last officer she took down is really out cold. She looks back to see Cloud standing a few paces from Johnny, his sword hand twitching.</p>
<p>“What’s up?” Tifa asks as she approaches. She assumes Cloud has heard more officers approaching or somebody waking up.  </p>
<p>Cloud’s hand reaches slowly to takes his sword off his back and he takes another step toward Johnny.</p>
<p>“He's a talker.”</p>
<p>Bile rises to Tifa’s throat and she thanks Shiva that she’s standing close enough to reach him. She grabs Cloud’s free hand and pleads. “No, wait!”</p>
<p>“Tifa, that you? He’s not gonna... Hold up! Wait! Don't—don't do it, man!”</p>
<p>Cloud looks cold, the mako in his eyes still glowing from the fight. He breaks the tense eye contact with Tifa to kneel in front of Johnny. “You wanna live? Then get the hell out of Sector 7.”</p>
<p>“You ain't never gonna see my face again, I swear!” Johnny whimpers and stands to start running  away. Tifa is about to sigh in relief but her breath catches when Johnny halts in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Tifa, baby?” Johnny says, facing away from her blindly. She sees Cloud tense and immediately steps in front of him before he can act impulsively.</p>
<p>Tifa feels for him in this moment. Sure, she’d been upset that he’d dropped Jessie’s name, but in reality, he was just another victim of Avalanche. A nice, albeit stupid guy, whose only crime was getting close to Tifa. And now he has to leave his home because of the threat of her own making.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, we’re the good guys?</em>
</p>
<p>She moves toward him to pull the blindfold from his eyes and smiles at him. “Yeah Johnny?”</p>
<p>He blinks a few times from the glare before his gaze settles on Tifa and softens. The sweet adoration she sees in his eyes as she unties his hands is only rivalled by Marlene. Part of her wishes she felt the same pull for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s a lot less complicated than Cloud, that’s for sure. </em>
</p>
<p>Once his hands are free, he grabs Tifa by the waist and she squeaks in shock.</p>
<p>“Run away with me! I love being with you-“</p>
<p>“Johnny!”</p>
<p>Her current situation with Cloud is delicate as is. She doesn’t need Johnny complicating things by blurting out their history in front of him. There are so many reasons to not leave with Johnny, but she settles on the excuse she knows he won’t argue with. She takes his hands from her waist and holds them between their bodies.</p>
<p>“I can’t. I can’t leave Marlene or the bar.”</p>
<p>Johnny lets out a forlorn sigh and brings a hand to her jaw. “I understand. If you change your mind, I’ll wait for you-”</p>
<p>“If you don’t leave now, my minds going to change about letting you live,” Cloud snarls from behind her. His sudden interruption causes them to flinch and break apart.  </p>
<p>“Y-y-you got it, boss!” Johnny cries in fear, turning and running away.</p>
<p>Tifa lets out a steadying breath once Johnny is out of sight. She lets the silence settle around her for a moment before turning to find Cloud’s eyes near blinding her with their glow.</p>
<p>“Are you sure he needs to live? It's a big risk.” Cloud huffs, but she’s thankful he’s no longer snarling like he just was with Johnny.</p>
<p>His callousness hits her like a bus, and she struggles to accept it. “I…I know it’s a risk but...you can’t kill him Cloud.”</p>
<p>He shrugs. <em>Shrugs.</em> “And them?”</p>
<p>She glances at the Shinra troopers on the ground. “No. Cloud, you're scaring me.”</p>
<p>When she looks back up, she’s relieved to see his sword on his back. He’s avoiding her eyes.</p>
<p>They don’t have time to discuss this further. Not here. “We need to go before they wake up.”</p>
<p>Tifa turns and starts jogging back toward the bar. She hears his boots travelling behind her.</p>
<p>Those Shinra grunts are one and the same as Cloud. He used to be one of them before becoming a SOLDIER and he didn’t hesitate to suggest they be put down.</p>
<p>What if that had happened to him? He’d have never made it back to her.</p>
<p>She glances behind as they jog and isn’t surprised to see him watching her, his eyes still blinding.</p>
<p>“What?” he asks once she faces forward again.</p>
<p>“You've really changed.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy I knew didn’t suggest murder so casually?</em>
</p>
<p>They walk up the steps to the bar and she puts her key in the lock but pauses to turn as his question hangs in the air between them.</p>
<p>“I suppose it's...your eyes?” It’s a half-truth from Tifa. “They used to be less-”</p>
<p>“It's the mako. SOLDIER, remember?”</p>
<p>His response is expected and Tifa turns back to unlock the door as she speaks. “I remember.”</p>
<p>She holds open the door for Cloud to enter before entering and turning to lock it behind her. She rests her head against the wood and lets out a shaky breath. She’s so glad Johnny is okay, but now that the situation has been dealt with, her mind can’t help but begin to stress.</p>
<p>“I...I'm worried about Johnny,” she confesses.</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>She turns to see Cloud has leant his sword by the bar and he’s walked behind it to grab a bottle of whiskey.</p>
<p>“Hey,” she chastises as she walks to join him behind the bar. Tifa grabs the bottle from his hand and puts it back where it belongs. “If you want a drink at least let me make you something.”</p>
<p>Cloud ignores her statement. She can see his eyes shifting as if he’s unsure what he wants to say next. The continued glow of mako in his eyes causes her to lean back against the bar involuntarily, attempting to create some space as he crowds her against it.</p>
<p>“I love being with you?”</p>
<p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p>
<p>Cloud puts zero effort into his imitation of Johnny’s words. His eyes aren’t as hard as they were earlier, but there is a real sense of uneasiness in the way the mako swirls. Tifa continues to stare at him dumbly, her crimson eyes blinking rapidly.</p>
<p>“Are you,” Cloud sighs frustratedly and looks down between their feet, “with Johnny? Are you guys-”</p>
<p>“No!” Tifa blurts out. Cloud looks up to meet her eyes with interest, silently waiting for her to continue.</p>
<p>“No, um…well we did uh…” Tifa is stammering, but she pauses a moment to steel herself. She’s not ashamed of her past dalliances, but she’s rarely spoke openly about her sex life. Jessie had to ply her with wine to learn about what happened with Johnny the first time and even then Tifa skimped on the details.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’m trying to get Cloud to trust me…no use in lying. </em>
</p>
<p>“We had sex.” Cloud’s eyebrows lift and she continues, “A few times, actually.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>The silence grows around them as she continues to try and read his emotionless face.</p>
<p>“I put an end to it.”</p>
<p>Tifa watches Cloud carefully. His expression remains cool, but she can see the glow in his eyes brighten. She’s begun to associate the glow with Cloud’s more violent outbursts, but there’s something about his posture and closeness that causes her to speak impulsively.</p>
<p>“I don’t want him.” She looks down to the floor as she begins to lose her nerve. “I want…”</p>
<p>The silence eats at her, but she can’t get the three-letter word out of her mouth. Cloud responds with a three-letter word of his own.</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>Her head snaps back up at the blatant confidence in his tone and she finds Cloud smirking.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking smirking. Shiva, help me.</em>
</p>
<p>She knows she can’t hide her feelings anymore. She can see the confidence build in him as the mako pulses into her. He’s well aware of the effect he’s having on her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Who replaced the nervous guy asking me about Johnny with this cocky asshole?</em>
</p>
<p>“Who, Teef?”</p>
<p>She’s tempted to slap the smug look off his face.</p>
<p>Maybe she’d prefer to kiss it off instead.</p>
<p>“Gaia, don’t make me say it Clou-”</p>
<p>She can’t finish his name. His hands thread through her hair as he surges forward to slam their lips together.</p>
<p>Tifa expected her first kiss with Cloud to be gentle. Maybe it’s because Tifa often remembered him as her shy neighbour from Nibelheim, who wouldn’t even dare to kiss her cheek on the day he left for Midgar. But this Cloud; kisses her like he looks. Like a SOLDIER. He’s power, all consuming, and Tifa submits instantly. As his tongue presses into her, her hands fist in the front of his sweater, pulling his body closer to hers.</p>
<p>She can’t believe it’s finally happening and at the same time it feels like she’s waited a lifetime for this moment. She never knew it could feel like this. That someone could possess her entire being with one kiss.</p>
<p>Cloud’s hands move from her hair down her back to rest on her waist momentarily before moving to lightly squeeze her bum. Tifa gasps into his mouth and she feels him smile against her lips before she’s hoisted up and placed on the counter. Cloud steps forward into the cradle of her thighs and he wastes no time in joining their hips as he pulls her toward  him. Tifa cries out and throws her head back but Cloud’s mouth doesn’t leave her, kissing her jaw as he continues to grind into her, the evidence that he wants her just as much as she wants him pressed hard against her centre.</p>
<p>Cloud’s speech is broken up by kisses as he continues to explore Tifa’s neck with his mouth. “I had to stop myself from doing this in Scrap Boulevard after I saw you fight for the first time,” Cloud’s right hand moves up from her hip and cups her breast and Tifa whines from the combination of his words and touch. “Ifrit…you’re so sexy.”</p>
<p>Tifa’s been fantasising about this so consistently that she briefly wonders if this is real. She quickly pinches herself on the thigh to double check that she’s still a solid being and not just part of the lifestream. She silently thanks the gods when she doesn’t wake, her hand leaving her thigh to snake between their bodies and palm at the bulge in his fatigues. A wide smile blossoms on Tifa’s face.</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s big.</em>
</p>
<p>Tifa decides that the groan Cloud releases against her neck as her hand moves over him is her favourite sound in the world and she’s determined to hear it over and over again. He pants against her jaw as she continues to stroke him, his hands flex on her breast and hip.</p>
<p>“Tifa, fuck, I’ve been wanting to-,” Cloud is cut off as Tifa captures his lips again. He sounds just as wrecked as she feels. He pulls away to look at her as she gives him a firmer squeeze that causes him to moan, but the moment is short lived when he shakes his head and covers her hand with his to gently still her movements.</p>
<p>
  
  <em>Are we stopping?!?</em>
</p>
<p>“Wait, I need to tell you something,” Cloud begins, his voice gruff. Tifa’s eyes widen in panic. Of course, she wants to hear what he needs to say. But right <em>now?</em></p>
<p>“I’ve wanted you for so long, I…”</p>
<p>Regular Tifa likes to think she is a good listener. A patient person who never acts impulsively. But right now, she’s not Regular Tifa. She’s Horny Tifa.</p>
<p>
  <em>Patient? I don’t know the meaning of the word. </em>
</p>
<p>“Cloud,” Tifa interrupts and places two fingers over his lips to stop him. “I want to talk too, but right now…” Tifa uses her other hand to lift her tank top and bra up under her arms, her breasts and rosy pink nipples revealed to the open air. Cloud’s eyes fall to her chest and <em>glow.</em></p>
<p>“No talking.”</p>
<p>Her plan works as Cloud immediately dips his head and his mouth captures her nipple. He sucks it gently, his teeth lightly grazing her flesh. She whines and her hands fly to his hair as she tries to push her body closer to him. The ache between her thighs continues to heighten; Tifa’s so wet she imagines it’s leaked right through her shorts and onto the bar.</p>
<p>He releases her breast with an obscene pop before latching back onto her neck. “I know you said no talking but, Teef,” he slams his hips back into hers and she nearly screams. “If we don’t stop now, I’m going to lose my control and fuck you right here on the bar.”</p>
<p>Tifa’s freezes and her body goes rigid. Cloud notices the change and lifts his head slowly to meet her eyes. The mako burns bright, but she can see he is still in control of himself.</p>
<p>“Shit,” Tifa mutters, mostly to herself as she ponders her current circumstances.  </p>
<p>If there is anything Tifa is sure of, it’s that she wants him to fuck her.</p>
<p>
  <em>Right here, right now? Barret and Marlene could be back any minute…</em>
</p>
<p>“Tifa?” Cloud’s quiet question pulls her from her thoughts and her eyes refocus and take in his face. The spikes in his hair have been mussed and his lips are swollen and pink from her assault on him. He looks so good; the image of him bending her over the bar sears itself in her mind so fiercely she nearly gives in and pulls his lips back to hers.</p>
<p>Sadly, her common sense swoops in and creates a fog over the sinful image. She shakes her head with a smile pulls away from him slightly. He reads her easily as always, returning her smile back as she releases his hair to pull her bra and top back over her breasts.</p>
<p>She stays sitting on the counter, but Cloud takes a step back so they are no longer connected at the hips. He keeps a hand on her thigh and rubs it reassuringly. He speaks softly to her.</p>
<p>“I...I ran into my room last night because,” he hesitates, and she can see her Cloud is struggling to communicate again. She places her hand on his temple to steady him.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to rush things with you. I was worried I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from taking things further,” he smiles. “Evidently,” he says as he motions between them.</p>
<p>Tifa laughs lightly. “It's kinda funny? Us going our separate ways, thinking that must be it. That we'd never meet again—” Cloud squeezes her leg and moves a little closer to her, his face serious. She wonders if their reunion means as much to him as it does to her.</p>
<p>Tifa can’t resist and pulls his face down for another kiss, but she manages to keep it chaste. “I don’t want our first time to be here; when Barret and Marlene could be back any second.”</p>
<p>Tifa needs to be patient. All she wants is to go back on her decision and continue this with Cloud. His touch consumed her and only the thought of poor Marlene seeing Tifa bent over the bar was keeping Horny Tifa at bay.</p>
<p>There was still part of her mind that was niggling her. Cloud wasn’t quite right. His memory was in pieces, he found it hard to open up; to trust. He’d scared the hell out of her only moments earlier with his callousness. Maybe she did need more time to talk to him…</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe we could…</em>
</p>
<p>Tifa smirked as her idea materialised in her head, Cloud’s brows knitted together as he tried to figure out what she was thinking. “You know, why don’t we go on a date tonight? Let's dress up and hit the town!”</p>
<p>“Really?” Cloud looks at Tifa, half in amusement and half in distress.</p>
<p>Tifa knows Cloud would rather fight monsters back in Scrap Boulevard, so she puts on her best pleading voice to win him over. “Please? It'll be fun!”</p>
<p>Cloud sighs in defeat and Tifa grins.</p>
<p>
  <em>A date!! A hot make out session and a date??? With Cloud!!  </em>
</p>
<p>Cloud looks her up and down with concern. “Do you even have fancy clothes?”</p>
<p>“Not like <em>fancy </em>fancy, but I'll figure something out!” Tifa pushes Cloud lightly and he stumbles a few steps backwards. She places her foot on his hip to keep him a step away from her and he grabs her calf to stabilize himself. “What do you think would suit me, huh?”</p>
<p>She watches Cloud’s brain tick over for a few moments before he smirks. Tifa gasps as he brings his other hand to her calf and slides both up her leg stopping to flick the elastic at the top of her thigh high.</p>
<p>“Something…mature?” Cloud leans in and nips at her bottom lip and it’s then she realises the flimsy defence of her leg between them had crumbled away at his touch. She chases his mouth and licks at the seam of his lips with her tongue. Cloud pulls away from her with a slight chuckle and she knows he’s trying his best to stop her from getting carried away.</p>
<p>“Mature,” Tifa breathes. “I guess we aren’t kids anymore.”</p>
<p>Cloud’s eyes dart toward the door. Before Tifa can follow his eyeline she yelps as she’s lifted off the floor and onto her feet. Cloud vaults over the bar with ease, <em>which is incredibly hot, </em>and sits in the stool opposite her.</p>
<p>Tifa hears heavy steps on the porch and recognises the sound as her family. The lock turns and Barret opens the door, Marlene running in ahead of him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank Shinra for SOLDIER hearing, I guess. </em>
</p>
<p>“We're back,” Marlene smiles, then hesitates as she notices Cloud on the stool. “Did you...have fun?”</p>
<p>Tifa smiles, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she thinks about the kind of fun she was just having on the bar. “Lotsa fun.”</p>
<p>Marlene’s smile is back in full force as she accepts Tifa’s answer, however wary of Cloud she may be. Tifa is about to tell Marlene about Betty and her cats, but Barret is quick to speak next.  </p>
<p>“Hey, need you downstairs.”</p>
<p>“Uh...right now?” Tifa asks. She still hasn’t had a moment to debrief with her team, her evening and afternoon filled with Cloud. By the sound and look of him, it seems like Barret is ready to move ahead with the next phase of their work.</p>
<p>
  <em>Another bombing. </em>
</p>
<p>“Then the plan is-”</p>
<p>“Marlene,” Barret rests his hand on her head, lovingly. “Wanna go to your room and read?”</p>
<p>Marlene nods and runs out the back, presumably to her room.</p>
<p>Tifa’s thoughts are moving quickly, she thought she’d have more time to ponder their next move. One thought she can pinpoint; she won’t have time to get ready for a date. She looks to see Cloud watching her over the bar and she casts her eyes down. “Looks like we're officially on for tomorrow night, then. Gotta go over the details with the others.”</p>
<p>Cloud turns away from her to look at Barret, his voice and attitude back to the regular SOLDIER default setting. “Before you do, about my pay—"</p>
<p>“You'll get your money,” Barret spits. “Have a drink and shut up until we're finished.”</p>
<p>She glares at Barret. He meets her eyes after he pulls the lever on the pinball machine. Her glare doesn’t deter him. “Double time, Tifa.”</p>
<p>Once Barret has disappeared to the secret base, she turns her back to start making Cloud a drink. “I'm really sorry...but it shouldn't take much longer.”</p>
<p>She’s frustrated she’s let this day escape her. She’s been so distracted by Cloud. She’s been chasing after a boy when innocent lives were lost in the bombing. Their bombing. Her selfishness hits her like a wave as she shakes the cocktail shaker aggressively.</p>
<p>
  <em>I can’t let the bombing continue. If we start injuring innocents, how are we any better than Shinra?</em>
</p>
<p>She turns to see Cloud looking at her with slight concern and her self-hatred softens a little bit. Tifa was working on autopilot behind the bar and she realises she’s finished making him a drink without even asking what he wanted. She doesn’t have time to waste, needs to speak to Barret alone before the others arrive. She grabs a glass and pours.</p>
<p>“Our house special; the Cosmo Canyon.”</p>
<p>She slides the glass in front of him, but he makes no move to look at the drink. He looks into her eyes and his lip pulls up slightly in a nearly imperceptible smile.  </p>
<p>“Beautiful.”</p>
<p>Tifa blushes and lets out a breathless laugh. His attempt to cheer her up is cheesy, but incredibly sweet. “I gotta go.”</p>
<p>She walks toward the pinball machine but stops before activating the lift. She turns and skips back to Cloud, who was staring after her.</p>
<p>She stops in front of him and unlike their first kiss, she initiates this one. She places her hand where he likes it on his temple and brings their lips together softly. She pours her feeling into it, like he’s stopping her from falling apart. She wants to keep kissing him. She doesn’t want to go downstairs and face what she’s done. But she must, so she pulls away too quickly, running back to the pinball machine and pulling the lever.</p>
<p>She throws her hair over her shoulder and sees he’s still watching as she descends.</p>
<p>“Enjoy,” she smiles at him, but it’s empty.</p>
<p>She wishes she could enjoy what just happened, the progress she’s made with Cloud. But the dark Cloud of Avalanche looms over her, threatening to crush this new feeling. The feeling of him.</p>
<p>She feels stuck under the weight of it.</p>
<p>
  <em>Trapped.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another update so soon? Very OOC for me. </p>
<p>May be a few errors in here but I was keen to get it out. </p>
<p>Thanks again for all the love!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>